Acceptance:Student Sorting/Loreen Grant
Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Loreen definitely has that confident touch as a strength of hers, but that is about it. Sure, she's smart and all, but honestly, she uses her intelligence in all the wrong ways. Between white lies and whatnot, it's very easy not to trust Loreen at all. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Loreen wants to find her special someone in life... except that is proving more difficult to do than to say. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? She'd much prefer a day to herself, doing whatever she feels like. Yes, she is bothered by the presence of people sometimes. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Her wand, her makeup kit, her hair brush, pizza and her only ring. She can't possibly live without any of those. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Honestly? She wants to change this absurd need for MACUSA officials (including the President and VP) to be at the MACUSA building 99% of the time. It makes her think that because of that, perhaps most MACUSA officials don't even have families; because they cannot be there for them. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? She has no real preference, beyond NOT wanting to be in the same house as her siblings. Do not ask why. (because she hates 'em all) The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Loreen is a bit of a sassy diva, but that is just part of her. With the lack of parents in her life, you could say Loreen is resentful of most of her family. She enjoys not being under the constant eye of her parents sure, but she also dislikes them because they weren't there for her in her somewhat important moments. Honestly, she just hates her family in general. And it's not helped by the infamous hell's waterfall week. On the other hand, Loreen is actually pretty easy to get along with. So long as you can put up with her bad jokes and failed sass moments. She tries, mkay? Not her fault that she's the one being sassed majority of the time, not the one doing the sassing. Loreen's a hopeless romantic as far as she is aware, because she just can't find her special lady, her special someone. Although, she much prefers her siblings to not suffer the same fate as her, bar her Irish twin, whom she thinks is a forever lost cause. So she tries to set her siblings up. She's notorious for the amount of times she tried (and failed) to get Andrew a date. Don't ask how that worked out. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Loreen Octavia Grant entered the world on a warm August day, unlike her Irish twin Karmine, who wasn't so lucky. She was born to the President and Vice President of MACUSA, Patrick and Stella Grant. Well, those weren't exactly President and Vice President back when Loreen was born, they were in fact Department Heads. Either way, it was quite unfortunate, but... they weren't very able to be there for Loreen's childhood. Being the youngest at that time - well, until Alanna and Lottie came around - was uneasy on Loreen, because her older siblings and the sheer amount of nannies that the Grant kids had... was not something Loreen was very willing to put up with. At least, the nannies would say they least liked to watch over Loreen; for them, Loreen was hell on earth. It was absurd what Loreen used to annoy the nannies with. Don't ask. Loreen had her first sign of magic when she was seven years old. She was playing out in the backyard, when she accidentally lit the hammock on fire. It wasn't until Andrew and Levina came that it was put out. It was there and then that Loreen discovered her magic. Some time later, and Loreen was cordially invited to Ilvermorny. She accepted, and as she came to be sorted, first, she silently hoped that she would not be in the same house as her siblings for a good reason, and then was sorted into (insert house here). Since then, Loreen got in Quidditch quite quickly, starting playing for (insert house here) Quidditch Team from her second year. She's now in her fifth year, somewhat hopeful that she can be a lot more than just who she is... 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her model is Elina Born. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood. Member of the Grant Family. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nothing special. 6) What year is your character in? Fifth. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 1 and no exotics. ---- Horned Serpent and Thunderbird have chosen Loreen Grant. Bold her chosen house. Category:Sorted